


Run Wild

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Jackson, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for a friend, who requested something in the woods with the rest of the pack around and the risk of being caught, Isaac taking the reins (and then being threatened to never do that again) and Alpha!Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Wild

They had been running through the reserve, high on the wildness in the night air, the moon close to full, but not too close to push them over the edge, to force the change. Humans, not wolves, they still ran with voices raised in howls, filling the night with joyous echoes. The pack was together for once, a solid unit (well, as solid as they ever got, all things considered). It was long since time they indulged in that, enjoyed it.

Derek led the run, as usual, but the alphas that had risen within his pack were right behind. Scott, who had declared more than a few times that he was no part of Derek’s pack but somehow still ended up with them, loped at his right; Jackson, whose rise to power had been unexpected, to say the least, was on his left, well able to keep up with the pack leader but hanging back a little, less out of deference, more because Derek tended to scare him into obedience even though they were technically on equal footing. The betas ranged out behind them, Boyd and Erica running in tandem as usual (though he was taller than her by a good foot), Isaac beyond them. All of them were in good spirits, pulses high and pumping adrenaline through them, howls interspersed with laughter and the occasional teasing comment.

There was something to be said for pack bonding, but it was hardly all Isaac had in mind tonight.

It wasn’t like they were all going to stick together all night; they might have managed to knit together a full, functional pack, but they were still a band of rather different personalities, all with different drives and desires. They peeled off into the night, each with their own motives; Derek to prowl the boundaries of his territory and do his level best to keep them safe, Scott to go off stalking his hunter girlfriend, Erica and Boyd – well, it was pretty obvious what _they_ were headed off for. Isaac sympathized, honestly.

Being a werewolf made certain things a hell of a lot more interesting. Enhanced senses, improved strength and endurance, and the fast healing that lent itself pretty damned well to a quick refractory period? Yeah. Being supernatural had its perks. Ones those of them who _weren’t_ hopeless romantics or, well, Derek, tended to take advantage of.

Ones Isaac had very much on his mind.

He barely waited until the others were out of sight to pounce on Jackson; it was hardly unusual, at this point. They’d been – whatever the hell it was they were – for a while now, and tended to spend what time they had outside of the full pack in one another’s company. Nights like this, the approach was almost playful, the two werewolves scuffling and rolling around in the leaves that covered the ground beneath the trees, mock-fighting for dominance.

Well, not so much _mock_ , sometimes. Alpha that he was, Jackson tended to end up taking the situation over, pinning the other wolf down, forcing him into submission.

Not tonight.

Maybe it was something in the air, Isaac wasn’t quite sure. Whatever it was, he ended up rolling the other onto his back, perched on top of him, hands wrapped around his wrists. It wasn’t like this hadn’t happened before, in the course of their playful sparring; but this time, when Jackson moved to throw him off, the beta tightened his grip and settled his stance, keeping him pinned.

The other looked up at him with a raised brow, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Isaac normally would have heeded the warning; tonight, he just put a little more pressure on the other’s wrists, flashing a crooked half-grin. “Nuh-uh,” he retorted, leaning in to nip teasingly at the underside of Jackson’s jaw, nudging his chin up to expose his throat. “Not this time.”

Jackson’s eyes had turned bright wolfish blue, but Isaac could see the flash of interest in them, could smell the swift rise of desire. That was enough encouragement for him.

Lips sealed over Jackson’s, a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and heat. He could feel the vibrations of another growl rolling through the other, and once again ignored it, just deepening the kiss further. One hand shifted to take over his grip on the other’s wrists, and the other slid downward, tracing over his chest and stomach, slipping back up under the fabric of Jackson’s shirt. He plied a nipple between two fingers as he drew away to kiss down the other’s neck, sucking a mark onto his skin. At the short sound of want that escaped the other, he drew away with a chuckle, mouth shifting to mark a new spot, hand sliding down and out from under the shirt to instead trace along the front of the other’s jeans.

He could feel Jackson’s pulse speed under his mouth, could hear his breath quickening a little at the touch. “Seriously, _here_?” The other wolf sounded torn between irritation and arousal (again, not so uncommon, for him). “The rest of the pack is— “ Isaac bit at his neck, not _caring_ about the rest of the pack. They could come creep around if they wanted, he wasn’t pulling away now.

Though still, he’d sort of rather they didn’t intrude on this.

“If you’re so worried, maybe you should stop being so _loud_ ,” he suggested, tongue flicking out to taste the heat of skin, curling up around the cartilage of the other’s ear. He could feel Jackson shifting under him, obviously gearing up for another attempt to roll him off, pin him own. Again he stubbornly kept himself where he was, using the benefit of leverage to trump brute strength. Smirking, he slid his hand over Jackson’s crotch again, watching the expression on his face shift from frustration to a very annoyed form of desire. His eyes were still wolfish, dangerous, but he arched up into Isaac’s touch with every evidence of need.

Voice lowering a touch further, the brunette spoke into the other’s ear, slightly hoarse with his own needs. “The pack doesn’t matter. Just – just _let me_ , okay?” There was a tension to that question, and Jackson’s response was to slump back against the leaf-covered ground, looking up at Isaac with a fond sort of resignation. At least he wasn’t fighting against the beta’s grip anymore; he slid his hand away from the other’s wrists, down to his hip, shifting to join the other in getting both of their jeans unbuttoned, shoved down around their thighs. It was immediately clear that they were both enjoying themselves, another fact of which Isaac intended to take total advantage. He shifted a little on top of the other, letting his cock slide against Jackson’s; they both groaned at the minor friction, then swallowed those sounds, well aware that they could attract attention.

He leaned down to kiss the other again, quieting them both with the warm familiar press of lips, the smooth familiar battle of tongues. One hand traced teasing patterns across the smooth skin low on the other’s stomach, making Jackson shift under him, impatient as ever. Isaac smirked against his mouth, using his free hand to pin down the other’s hip, stilling him again. That brought a growl from the other’s throat, one that Isaac once again ignored, taking his time drawing his hand down to wrap fingers around Jackson’s shaft.

The growl turned abruptly into a groan as Isaac traced along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, thumb circling over the sensitive head. He swallowed the sounds that touch brought from the other, drinking them down like sweet clear water. It would have been better if he had been able to actually _hear_ them, not just feel them vibrate though him, but they were trying to keep a low profile. Sort of.

He worked his hand over the heated flesh, opposite hand drawing patterns on the inside of Jackson’s hipbone. It slipped down further, dragging nails down the soft skin of his thigh, tracing back up the inside. Isaac shifted a little, sliding a knee between the other’s legs. It made it a little difficult to keep the other held down, but Isaac was pretty sure he was distracted enough not to notice that little bit of information. He endeavored to keep it that way, mouth sliding away from Jackson’s to lay a line of kisses down his neck, nipping just under his jaw again.

The sound of the other’s open-mouthed breathing seemed to echo in the night air; Isaac could smell the desire on him, mingling with the equally familiar scents of the woods, of _pack_. He buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck, breathing it in.

Jackson let out a quiet growl again, but this time it was more prompting than complaint. Isaac chuckled, lifting his head again, wolf-amber eyes amused as he looked down at the other. “Yeah, yeah. Quit whining, it’s not your style,” he teased, earning him another growl and a snap. He responded with a swift stroke of his hand, a twist of his wrist that had the irritation very quickly leaving the other’s expression in favor of an eyes-rolled back, open-mouthed look of pleasure that Isaac much preferred. Smirking, he sped up his touch a little, drawing back enough to watch Jackson’s reactions, enjoying them as much as the rest of the situation.

It didn’t take long; the other was arching underneath him, biting his lip to keep sounds from escaping, but doing a pretty miserable job of it. Isaac leaned in to kiss him again when he could see the other was on the verge, sliding his tongue into his mouth to stifle the guttural growl Jackson let out when he came.

He pulled back enough to let the other catch his breath, wiping his hand negligently on the side of Jackson’s jeans with a smirk. His free hand loosened its grip on the other’s hip, and Isaac let himself sit back on his heels, content to wait for the moment. He was still hard, still needy, but he’d give Jackson time to recover.

He didn’t expect how quickly the other pushed himself up off the forest floor, rolling them over, pinning Isaac to the ground. There was a look on his face that was distinctly _hungry_ , and the beta had to swallow a groan as the other slid swiftly down his body, wrapping lips around his cock. The brunette _did_ moan at that, biting it off when he heard how loud it seemed to sound in the open air. Eyes screwed shut, he focused on keeping himself quiet as the other sucked him off, all focused intensity and a clear urge to push Isaac to the edge as fast as was physically possible.

That was easy enough. Jackson knew full well what Isaac liked, how best to drive him out of his mind with pleasure. He brought him to the point of shaking and panting, on the verge – and then pulled back, making the beta let out a low sound that was between confusion and disappointment.

The other moved in a blur then, shifting back up his body to press one hand against the other’s throat, claws pressing just slightly into the skin. Isaac looked up at him wide-eyed, not sure how they’d just gone from a freaking _fantastic_ blow job to _this_.

Jackson glared down at him, eyes gleaming bright blue again. “You get a pass _once_ ,” he growled, grip tightening just enough to cut off the brunette’s air a little. “You don’t get to pull that shit again. Got it?” The tension slackened, and Isaac gave a cough and a shaky affirmative. The other smirked down at him, clearly pleased with his submission – and then he was pulling away altogether, hauling his jeans and boxers back up around his hips and disappearing into the woods, leaving the brunette still half-bare and panting on the ground.

It took him a few moments to regain his composure enough to pick himself up as well, grumbling curses under his breath. Refastening his pants, he shook his head to clear it, and then darted off after the other wolf, letting out a faintly frustrated howl into the night air.

Clearly he’d chosen a bad night to run wild.


End file.
